mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:King Sombra/@comment-24420081-20140227074557
I think King Sombra is a good villain, but while I belive him to be my favorite villain I think it is important to analyze the pros and cons of something despite your bias views on the matter. that being said I do think there are flaws with this villain. It was mostly due to the fact that the writers had a hard time with King Sombra. his concept is amazing but if you think about it, its a really freaking hard concept to deal with. Trying to make an imposing villain who isn't their mast of the time and trying to strike terror into the hearts of his victims without even coming into contact with them? I don't about you but that sounds like a huge chore in my book. But his faults pale in comparison to some villains I've seen on this show who's downsides are just to big to miss. Discord get a pass from this because he is technically the most developed villain the MLP writing staff ever made. He isn't my favorite villain, but I cant deny he does have more layers to him then the other villains. Chrysalis on the other hand is...well.... kind of..... incompetent. (sorry, had to be said) Don't get me wrong she has among the coolest designs I've seen in a MLP villain, and the idea of the changelings is pretty cool too. However her personality and her "plan" were just to sloppy for me. Her personality wasn't menacing at all, she acted like teenage high school girl who is trying the whole villain thing out for the first time, not really deviating for the generic evil queen b!#(h trope. Sure she took down Celestia, but that was with power she didn't even know she had, she was totally unprepared for her own invasion. Speaking of her "invasion" it was totally shoe-horned in with no excuse with why it happened so late or why they didn't quietly sneaking and plotting their next move instead of an unnecessary assault or why she couldn't just tell shinning armor while under her control to let the shield down so her kin doesn't have to bash their faces into it. Sure it made manly moments for the mane 6 but other then that the assault served not plot supporting propose. The end is really made me face palm myself into a coma, she completely ignores Cadence and Shinning armor and calls the power of love a "ridicules sentiment" after using the power of love to take control of canterlot.... seriously?.... You give King Sombra carp for not being a strong presence because you spoiled yourself with seaon3 spoilers that gave away half of his very little screen time, but nobody bats an eye when Queen "didn't say her own name in the show" acts like a total moron?.....for real? P.S. just my opinion, I don't believe my point of view is omnipotent amongst all others, although a lot of thought has been into it. Its not everything I have to say but its a gist of what my OPINION is P.S.S. if this hurts you, know that it was not my intention to make you angry. I you are angry anyway, we are on the internet... you cannot hurt my feelings.